Bellmare
South of the Falkirk and near the center of Esmal itself, Bellmare is a large and bustling city nestled in a valley between a few mountain ranges. Bellmare is famous for housing it's prestigious livestock breeders, specifically horses. Outside the city in the open plains, many wild horses roam, the city itself is responsible for the rising population of horses. Most of this city is filled with humans, there's a sizable Halfling population as well. Although, because of the city's generally centralized location, it does house a lot of travelers. Landmarks Parts of the city that put it on the map as a location worth visiting. Town Square Outfitted with a large horse statue chiseled out of granite, a strong mare stands with it's hind legs raised. A human rider is mounted on it's back. It's said the founder of Bellmare rode here on that horse, Bell many thousands of years ago. This is where most of the farm stands are, there's several booths where you can purchase fresh produce. Grand Ranch Where most of the horse races take place, and a common place for travelers to stay and board their animals safely for free. As long as you're willing to wake up early and work as a stable-hand. The Rider's Guild is stationed here. Temple of Past Lives A decently sized temple where they hold a morning service on the last day of the week. The temple is ordained with several large stained glass windows depicting horses running in the heavens with the deities. They also hold baptisms for horses as well as funerals. Rawley's Butchery A famous meat shop, well known for it's sausage and fresh prime meats. He hires part-time workers to haul in fish from Lilypad Gorge. He lets people in the basement meat-locker during the hot months to cool down and serves shaved ice with maple syrup on it as well. Fat Tommy is banned from this shop. The Drunken Stallion The main tavern in town, known for intense games of cards. It's signature drink is called "Stampede" which is straight whiskey mixed with some kind of secret red syrup. The locals swear it's chili peppers, the bartender, Fat Tommy, swear's it's not. The place is packed with patrons every night. Rawley is banned from here. Mount and Ride The name of the town brothel, a rival to the Drunken Stallion in some ways. Lots of fine women and men working here. Sells fancy booze and has tough security at the door. Most of the council workers come here late at night, sometimes the unmarried guards as well. A&C's Trinkets and Smithy A shop run by two women. Adrienne and Charity. Charity runs the jewelry and Adrienne runs the smithy. The shop is nice, they serve tea sometimes if you want to barter and get some custom armour or jewelry fitted. Council Building This is where the local government is run, Jarl Muidu Jimmor and her thanes run this city. Commonfolk are allowed in the building, since large paintings and tapestries are hung like a museum showing the history of how Bellmare was built. The Proud Huntsman An archery shop run by a young Halfling by the name of Sankin. All kinds of traditional bows can be bought here as well as arrows. He pays for anyone to bring him good quality feathers to craft arrows with. The shop also breeds hunting dogs that you can buy for a few gold pieces. Guards Barraks A typical building where the stationed soldiers live. A common subject to eggings and graffiti by the local youth. No culprit has been caught yet, but many are suspected. Underground with a back enterance there is a few holding cells for criminals. Townsfolk Some of the notable shop owners and residents. Council Members Nobles who work directly under the Jarl and report to the capital with their dealings. Jarl Muidu Jimmor A astute human woman with an iron fist. She doesn't speak to the public often, but she does attend the celebrations in town square with the public on holidays. She makes frequent trips to Falkirk on business. She goes nowhere alone, always traveling with a few people around her, despite her prejudice against commonfolk. Thane Neal Hilin Muidu's right-hand-man. A tall, stocky and gruff human who's never seen without his hat. Despite always being at Muidu's side while within the walls of Bellmare, he's oftentimes left behind to run the city while she goes away on business. He's friendly with the people and attends the horse races often. He supplies some light funding to the Rider's Guild. In his free time he remains at his manor with his wife and three children. Thane Braulio Millard The resident human paper-pusher. Rarely seen outside of the council building. Hates dealing with lobbyists and often calls to the guards to disperse them. Despite being married, he's seen going in and out of Mount and Ride occasionally. Thane Derick Kasmine The sole Halfling Thane, he's a cheery fellow who runs most of the residential affairs. He's mainly seen in the history hall of the Council building giving tours. He has a pregnant wife and five kids. Merchants Abigail Gavin Shopkeep of the Grand Stables, while her father owns the land and the business she's the one who puts in all the effort to run it. She's in quite a wealthy family and is looking for some strong adventurer to come in and sweep her off her feet and get her out of Bellmare. She's not even that big a fan of horses. Bianka Gavin Stablekeep of the Grand Stables. Abigail's twin sister. She loves horses. Adrienne Vyrisee Dwarf woman who lives with her wife and runs the A&C Trinkets and Smithy. Adrienne runs the smithy and frequents the Drunken Stallion with her wife. She's got a braided beard and keeps it well kept. She hates getting referenced as male, and she often picks fights with people who disrespect Dwarven's cultural gender differences. Often seen decorated in her wife's jewelry. Not a fan of horses, but stays here because her wife loves it. Charity Vyrisee Human woman who runs the A&C Trinkets and Smithy. Charity runs the jewelry part of the shop and makes rejuvenating tea as well. She goes shopping at the market sometimes for herbs and plants to brew new teas, and pays well if anyone brings her rare gemstones. Secretly storing some funds in her sewing box to surprise her wife with a vacation because she knows that she needs it. Fat Tommy The local bartender. He's a large human man who knows how to mix a mean drink. He's never lost a drinking contest, so don't even try. He's the main source of gossip, and he knows everything about everybody. He's not a fan of the Mount and Ride mainly because it's taken some of his customers, and that he's heard a lot of bad rumors about the place. He banned Rawley from his bar over the sausage incident. Rawley Garryson The local butcher, a stout Halfling with masterful cleaver skills. He was a childhood friend of Fat Tommy and he opened his butchery just down the street from the Drunken Stallion. He's great with people and can normally talk people into buying more than they actually need. He sells his scrap parts of meat to the farm for feed. He supports his family with the business and has his meats exported to all over Esmal. Fat Tommy is banned from his shop after the sausage incident. Sankin Cortran A young Halfling who inherited the family business after his father passed away. He's currently an eligible bachelor who's looking for a wife and a way to pass on his trade of Archery. He's an ex-guard who had to give up his job and take on the family business. Residents Captain Kina Bunver Captain of the Bellmare Guard. She's a harsh and unmatched Halfing, with her axe skills she has stopped several bandit raids. She's sworn to catch the Barracks prankster. She spends her time investigating Mount and Ride, she believes that there's underlying corruption getting passed through there. She's suspicious of the treatment of the workers there as well. Eric Arver One of the most frequent bar-goers, best friends with Fat Tommy. A human from Falkirk stationed here. Frequently gets bossed around by Captain Bunver. He's been assigned to catch the prankster and hasn't had any luck. Iannis Fanalen Human preacher who works at the Past Lives temple. She's a simple holy woman who lost her sight years ago. She's an elderly human who wants to make it easier for people to accept the death of their loved ones. She's known for hosting lavish horse funerals. Dorrinn Myaldenshterdec Dragonborn apprentice to Adrienne at the A&C Smithy. He's the only residential Dragonborn living in Bellmare. A large fellow who helps light the forge with his breath. He's a simple fellow who's always nice. He takes over the A&C whenever the owners are gone. Jesse Winston Young human orphan boy working in the fields outside of Bellmare. He swears he knows that his parents are alive but he doesn't know where they are. He's working to save up money to travel and find them.